


Trust

by katlynwtf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, but suddenly it was fluffy and romantic and idk how that happened, so this was supposed to be shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: Kakashi is not a man to give up control easily. He's a shinobi, distrust is ingrained into his very being, and the fact that he's letting Tenzo take charge of this situation, while a testament to the trust he has in his kohai, is terrifying.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Had no idea what to call this tbh so w/e. Don't usually write in present tense so this was a bit of a trip.
> 
> Written for my lovely buddy Syndell's birthday. Happy birthday darlin :)

There are three seconds in which Kakashi is not sure what he is going to do. In the first second, he is sure he is going to reach for Tenzo. In the next, he remembers exactly why that's a terrible idea. In the third, his hand is hovering in the air between them, inches from Tenzo's arm while his mind is screaming at him to run in the opposite direction. Three seconds of uncertainty, but the fourth second finds something devilish flickering in Tenzo's eyes before the younger man takes the choice from his hands, closing the distance and capturing Kakashi in a kiss that he is sure will leave his mouth bruised and swollen.

And in all honesty, he is one hundred percent certain that he does not mind.

Tenzo's mouth is warm on his and he tastes sweet - Kakashi has always disliked sweets, but damn it he would learn to like it if Tenzo would keep kissing him like this, the kind of kiss that crashes through him like a tidal wave, leaving him aching and breathless and desperate for more. He whines low in the back of his throat when he tries to press closer and Tenzo won't let him, and Tenzo takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue between Kakashi's parted lips to tangle with his.

Every touch, every kiss feels like fire burning through his body, pulsing through his bloodstream and setting his nerve endings alight. Then, finally,  _ finally _ Tenzo wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer, one hand sliding down to grab his ass, fingers kneading into the flesh through the dark fabric of his pants, and Kakashi's mind short-circuits at the touch. No longer can he remember why he thought this was a bad idea - all he can think about is Tenzo, warm against his chest.

"Bedroom," Kakashi gasps out when Tenzo breaks the kiss, but his kohai doesn't listen, instead moving that hot mouth to his neck, tugging his mask further down to access the soft, pale skin of his throat. He fights back a moan as Tenzo's teeth graze his neck, biting down as he sucks a dark red mark into the skin. Suddenly his back hits the wall - he hadn't even noticed that Tenzo was pushing him across the room. Tenzo moves back up to kiss him again as he grinds against Kakashi, drawing a moan out of the silver-haired Jonin. "Fuck, Tenzo...  _ Please _ -"

"I like hearing you say that," Tenzo murmurs, pulling back just enough to get his hands between them and tug down the zipper of Kakashi's flak jacket, pushing the heavy vest off his shoulders to drop to the floor. Kakashi's not sure what's happening - this isn't something he ever would have expected out of sweet, mild-mannered Tenzo, but as the younger man slips his hands beneath his shirt and begins to push the fabric up, he definitely can't complain. "Please. I didn't even know you knew that word." Kakashi doesn't know any words at all as Tenzo pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, letting his hands rest on Kakashi's shoulders before trailing slowly down his chest. The brush of Tenzo's fingers on the bare skin along the top of his pants makes him shudder, and Kakashi's about to suggest the bedroom again when Tenzo moves his mouth to his neck again, kissing the mark he left before, then his shoulder, trailing quick, sloppy kisses down his chest.

"Fuck, Tenzo, what-" His attempt at questioning what his kohai is doing is cut off by a moan when Tenzo's tongue flicks against his nipple, sucking the hardening bud into his mouth for a moment before continuing down his body. His pants hit the floor at the same instant Tenzo's knees do, and he gasps, head falling back against the wall as the younger man curls his hand around his shaft, leaning in to tease the head with his tongue before taking him into his mouth. He forgets how to breathe when Tenzo pulls back, tongue trailing up the underside of his shaft, swirling around the head before he takes him in again.

They've danced around this for so long that Kakashi can't even remember how it all started, how they had gone from charged glances and almost touches influenced by warm sake to this, to Tenzo on his knees in front of Kakashi, looking up at him through the fringe of his lashes as he takes Kakashi all the way to the back of his throat, and suddenly Kakashi can't remember anything at all. His knees tremble, and it's all he can do to keep himself standing, fingers catching in Tenzo's hair. Heat spreads through his body, coiling low and tight around the base of his spine... and, as if sensing how close he is, Tenzo draws away with a wet  _ pop _ , mouth slick as he moves up to kiss Kakashi once more.

"Bedroom," he murmurs, taking Kakashi's hand and tugging him away from the wall. The Jonin stumbles as he kicks free of his pants, feeling dazed as he follows the brunet Anbu to the bedroom - he's glad that Tenzo is leading the way because all he can think about is getting Tenzo's mouth back on his aching cock.

Tenzo, on the other hand, has a different idea, pushing Kakashi down onto the bed. He sits up as soon as his kohai releases him and reaches for the younger man, whining when Tenzo nudges his hands away, leveling him with a look that tells him to keep his hands to himself. He tries, he really does, but when Tenzo's clothes start hitting the floor he can't help himself, wanting to touch every inch that his kohai exposes to him. Tenzo isn't having any of that, though, catching Kakashi's wrists before he can touch him and pressing him back onto the bed.

"Lube?" he asks, low and husky in Kakashi's ear, and he gestures blindly in the direction of the bedside table. Tenzo pulls away, but only for a moment before he returns, and the distinctive click of the bottle opening seems to echo in the room.

"Hurry up," Kakashi groans, shifting to accommodate Tenzo as his kohai nudges his knees apart, angling his hips up to help when one slick finger brushes against his hole. As that finger slowly sinks into him, he can't help but wonder how he wound up here.

Kakashi is not a man to give up control easily. He's a shinobi, distrust is ingrained into his very being, and the fact that he's letting Tenzo take charge of this situation, while a testament to the trust he has in his kohai, is terrifying. He has half a mind to turn it around, but the dark, intense look in Tenzo's eyes as he slips a second finger into Kakashi stops him - gone is the devious look from earlier, replaced with something that almost resembles reverence. No one has ever looked at him like that before, and it knocks the wind out of him. That look could completely unravel him, and Tenzo has no idea.

He's still focused on that look as Tenzo withdraws his fingers, and then he's hitching Kakashi's legs up around his waist and leaning forward to kiss him as he finally aligns himself at his entrance and slowly pushes inside. 

He had thought Tenzo's mouth on his cock was heaven, but it was nothing,  _ nothing _ compared to the feeling of his lover bottoming out inside of him, lips stilling against his as he took a shuddering breath. 

"Please," Kakashi sighs against his mouth, clutching at his sides, his arms, anything to pull him closer, to feel every inch of Tenzo pressed against him. It's all he can say as Tenzo slowly begins to move, breathing that single word against his skin between kisses pressed to his shoulder, his neck, everywhere that he can reach. It's incredibly intimate, incredibly vulnerable, but at the same time, it feels natural. It feels right.

It's strange, but he supposes it's always been this way with Tenzo - comfortable, as easy and natural as breathing.

He's brought back to the present moment when Tenzo catches him in another burning kiss, reaching between them to curl his hand around Kakashi's cock, matching the movements of his hand with each slow, deep thrust, drawing a deep moan from low in the back of Kakashi's throat.

When Tenzo draws back, Kakashi opens his eyes - both eyes, unable to resist capturing this moment. The way Tenzo looks above him, those warm brown eyes of his fixed on him, his brown hair falling over his forehead, tanned skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and lips parted, trembling slightly with each shuddering breath he took... It's stupid, almost sickeningly corny, but the only word he can think of to describe that sight is beautiful.

Kakashi reaches his release staring up into those eyes, unable to look away even as his body jolts against Tenzo's, sliding his hands up over his kohai's shoulders and up the back of his neck to tangle his fingers in his hair. He watches him for a moment longer, watches his eyelids flutter closed, watches him tense and then shudder as his hips still, before pulling him down for another slow, deep kiss.

None of this is like Kakashi at all - perhaps it's simply how warm he feels at the moment, content and sated, or perhaps it's the way Tenzo looks at him when he draws back, that mixture of awe and affection that leaves him unable to form a coherent thought... He doesn't know what it means, or where they go from here, but he does know that he doesn't want it to end.

All he can do is hope that Tenzo feels the same.


End file.
